


Her Man

by Pegasus_Eridana



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus is overly protective of Naevia, even though she has fully recovered. Naevia has a couple of reasons why he should back off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Man

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics! In one day! This is what happens when I have nothing to do at work...

“Keep hands to fucking self, or see them severed upon floor,” snarled Crixus, his hand tightening around the throat of the man who had bestowed a flirtatious touch upon Naevia’s cheek, unaware of who she was. Taking pity on the man’s bulging eyes and terrified expression, Naevia laid a tender hand on Crixus’ bicep.

“He meant no harm, my love. Remove hand from throat and let him be.”

Reluctantly, Crixus let go of the unfortunate victim of his wrath, who sprinted away coughing and massaging his neck, where finger-shaped bruises were already beginning to show. Crixus stared after him, breathing heavily, with his mouth still curled into a feral snarl. Naevia stroked his cheek and drew his attention back to her. “Do not think I do not appreciate your wish to protect me,” she said “but you do not have to attack every man who tries to speak to me.”

“I would not have any man gain the opportunity to attack you as Sedullus did,” Crixus growled, anger still bright in his eyes. 

“Nor I, but I know that you, and Agron, and Nasir and Spartacus will keep me safe. And, thanks to your teaching, any man who tried to force himself upon me would find himself gelded before you ever got to him.”

“But I fear – “

“Crixus, most men would not try to force me, so there is no need for you to rage at them. Besides, I have my own two reasons for wishing to deal with it myself.” Crixus looked at her curiously, not entirely sure that he shouldn’t still be angry.

“And what would those reasons be?”

“It is still a novelty to me to be able to say no,” Naevia replied quietly. Her heart hurt at the quickly hidden look of pain which shot across Crixus’ face. She continued, “and to know that it will be respected. And even if it is not, I can fight back and I will be protected.” She reached up and buried her face in the crook of Crixus’ neck, breathing in his earthy, slightly spicy scent, reminding herself that she was here with him, safe and free, and the memories of horrors past need never engulf her again. There they stood in silence for a while, taking simple pleasure from being in one another’s arms. Then Crixus spoke again, his voice even hoarser than it usually was, rumbling in his chest and throat against Naevia. 

“You said your reasons were twofold. What is the second?” Naevia refrained from looking up at him, instead keeping her forehead cradled against his collarbone.

“You must promise not to laugh at me, Crixus.” He chuckled, deep in his chest.

“You have my word.”

“It is just that…it gives me very great pleasure to make it known that I belong to you, and you to me. I do not have to lie, or hide our love. If I could, I would run through the streets, telling everyone I saw that I have the love of the Undefeated Gaul, champion of Capua and a god of the arena. That he healed me, teaches me to fight, lights my very bones on fire with his love. I want everyone to know how much we love each other Crixus, and I want to be the one to tell them that I will never be with another man for as long as I live. That is why I want you to stop attacking every man who talks to me. I want them to know why I refuse their offers; I want them to know how much I love you…Crixus! You told me you would not laugh! You-“ She was cut off by Crixus’ arms locking around her and sweeping her off her feet. He let out a great, throaty roar of laughter, more of joy than of mirth, and set his indignant goddess on her feet, but keeping her securely within his grasp. 

“Apologies, my love. I did not mean to mock; it was just that you took me by surprise. Your heart is so strong, and I cannot believe you have given it to a creature as unworthy as I am. And I will help you shout if from the rooftops, that I belong to you, body and soul, and it is a slavery that I choose and I welcome.”

“You are worthy of me,” replied Naevia, twining her hands round his neck. “You are the only man who is. And you are right in that you belong to me. You are my man.” At those words, Crixus let out a long breath and a slow shudder ran through his body. Naevia looked at him quizzically. “It pleases you when I call you my man?”

“Goddess,” Crixus breathed, his lips a hair’s breadth away from his love’s so that they brushed against one another as he spoke. “It pleases me more than I can say.” Naevia, keeping his face close to hers, stepped backwards, leading him towards the bed they shared. 

“Then show me.”

***

Two days later

 

“You are kind, but my heart is already taken,” Naevia told the man who had accosted her on the way to get more wine. She felt Crixus’ warm presence behind her, and the other man’s eyes flicked up and took in what Naevia could only imagine was Crixus’ I-am-the-Undefeated-Gaul-and-I-will-rip-out-your-spleen-with-my-bare-hands face. 

“Apologies,” stammered the other man. “I did not know she was your woman.”

“Yes, I am.” Naevia responded simply. She turned around and smirked knowingly at Crixus. “And he is my man.”

The next moment, Naevia’s would-be lover was left gawping at thin air as Crixus scooped up his goddess, threw her over his shoulder and barged his way through to their sleeping quarters. Naevia, draped over his back, smiled in content. This was definitely going to be a good phrase to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love Crixus. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
